


The Bench

by bryergrace



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryergrace/pseuds/bryergrace
Summary: tommy and tubbos descendants sit at their old bench.(TOTSMP) heavily ib: @emchyai ‘s tweet abt people playing discs at tommy and tubbos bench
Kudos: 16





	The Bench

it had been 756 years since the residents of the dreamsmp had relocated. the ones that had remained that was. 

all that was left of them were stories and places in the city of Mizu. Places that were so familiar and sounded exactly like places that had previously existed. things that used to bring the previous members of the SMP happiness and reminded them a lot of simpler times. 

their descendants now stood where they used to. an echo of the past. and as two teenagers, who looked so much like their ancestors, sat at the bench near the Tree Dome. 

next to the bench sat a record player. they pulled out the discs that had sat in their rooms, the discs that had suddenly just been found in an old box at the back of their rooms. the put the discs in and listened. 

huddled together on an old wooden bench that had withered through time, whose wood sang a beautiful melody. and the song played and they could hear the ghostly laughs of two teenagers. 

they had no clue that these teenagers were their ancestors. they could hear the happiness in the melody of the discs. they could also hear the pain in every note, they could feel the sacrifice of their ancestors in the wood bench.

they sat their as the discs played on for hours. they had no idea that the two children laughing had sacrificed their lives for them. so the two best friends who considered themselves brothers sat together just happy to be with the others.

the spirits of their ancestors looked down on them and saw that the bench they loved so much was being used again. used by two best friends who held nothing but live and admiration for each other. they sat right on their bench that still lay right outside of L’Manburg and held onto each other. their souls could finally be put to rest. and their souls finally faded away. they were at peace.


End file.
